


No Correspondence

by 7thweasley



Series: Autumn of 1981 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: I hate Dumbledore btw, M/M, so don't read this if you are a huge Dumbledore fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thweasley/pseuds/7thweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Remus never replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Correspondence

"He called me again, the other night," Remus said, handing Dumbledore a mug and drinking from his own cup of tea.

"Remember what I told you," the old wizard said in a warning tone.

"I know. I didn't answer. I only listened."

"Good. He's a dangerous man, Lupin."

"But, sir, I still don't understand. How could he have–" Remus protested, running his hands through his hair and becoming agitated once more.

"Look at his family. How could he have been any different?" Dumbledore snarled.

"They were his friends! I don't believe that he could have done that to them. Let me just talk to him; let me reply next time he calls," Remus begged, pacing back and forth.

"How else would Voldemort have found them? He was their Secret Keeper. And Peter, you remember what Black did to him, don't you? You can still see the marks on the pavement! And to think, Black was found in your yard! Don't you see, he was coming for you, too," Dumbledore said angrily, setting his mug down so forcefully some tea spilled out.

"I don't believe that, sir. I'm sorry. He didn't hurt me. The Sirius I knew wouldn't have hurt me."

"But did you really know him whatsoever?"


End file.
